


there are millions of me, but there will never be another you

by davidelizabeth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Androids, Sweet sweet qpps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just a robot, another android, just another artifical program, millions were made each day, but there was only one of her, and there wouldn't be anymore Roxy's</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are millions of me, but there will never be another you

"I have to deactivate you. I'm sorry," the young girl said, with a slight tremor to her voice. "I can't let them have you. You're too special. At least if I deactivate you, and take your chip, you'll always be with me." She look like she was going to cry. Which was most likely a correct assessment, as you has seen it before, and red eyes either meant she had been crying, or she was about to start.

He had learned to feel. He were unique in that aspect, he had started off as an artificial intelligence program, but as soon as he had shown signs of awareness, Roxy had transferred him into the android, with minor adjustments to his code. He was her friend, one of only ones she had. They were close, as close a droid and a human could be, but the time had come, and someone had found about him.

Artificial Intelligence that had reached the level of awareness like himself, were collected by the government for testing, and were eventually memory wiped and drafted into the military. It wasn't voluntary, and the owners of said droids, were often forced into military positions as well. Roxy's saving grace, would be that once his body was destroyed and his mind was well hidden, that there would be no evidence of his existence. He routinely wiped any traces of himself from any and all systems he would get his hands on.

"It's ok. It has to be done, just switch me off and destroy the evidence. I'll be ok." He tried to reassure her, but they both knew there was a chance his program would deteriorate while it wasn't running, and would become un-fixable. He was willing to take that chance.

"No! I can't! You can't just die like that! I won't let you, we'll leave. We can just pack up and leave and you can be ok!" Roxy tried to defend, but it was no use, his mind was made up, and he refused to put her in that kind of danger. He was just a robot, another android, just another artifical program, millions were made each day, but there was only one of her, and there wouldn't be anymore Roxys.

"It's ok, I'll always be with you, and you'll have my memories. I'd rather you be safe then anything. Pawn off my parts, and get out of the city before they come looking, it'll be ok," and with that, you kissed her on the cheek, and pulled up your shirt. Roxy had never been able to scrounge up the cash needed to buy you a chest plate, so most of your wires were exposed. She was crying now, trying to pull your hand away from your memory bank and mainframe, the effort was futile, and soon the world was black.


End file.
